Usuario discusión:Ely Martinez
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a ! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Smile Pretty Cure. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Cure Moon (Discusión) 03:36 25 nov 2012 Ely bienvenida a la wikia, cualquier tipo de duda que tengas no dudes en preguntarla. He tenido que borrar tu página de Smile debido a la información poco detallada y escasa, si quieres intentar hacerla de nuevo fijate en las páginas de temporada de Futari wa, Max Heart, Splash Star o Yes!5 ;)? Cure Moon (discusión) 11:38 25 nov 2012 (UTC) Por cierto no olvides visitar? Ideas para la wikia? si quieres subir alguna idea u opinar de las que ya hay? Cure Moon (discusión) 12:58 25 nov 2012 (UTC) Hola Ely soy pichiblack encantada de conocerte ya tenemos otra recluta en este maravilloso wikia porfavor intenta editar o hablar con las demas para conocerlas mejor como a dicho cure moon si tienes una duda no dudes en preguntarlo te contestaremos enseguida un beso Pichiblack (discusión) 17:36 26 nov 2012 (UTC) gracias por el regala usagi-ne as acertado mi cure favirita de smile es cure peace porcierto cuala es la tuya?Pichiblack (discusión) 12:28 27 nov 2012 (UTC) mmmm casi todo el equipo azul de DX 3 menos mint,cure beat,cure beauty,cure peace,cure happy y cure echo Ely Martinez (discusión) 03:07 28 nov 2012 (UTC) Ely ¿vas a editar las temporadas de Fresh y Smile? Lo digo porque sino voy a tener que borrarlas pero por las imagenes no te precupes porque no se borran y puedes utilizarlas más tarde. Si en una semana no has editado con la misma estructura que las demás temporadas tendré que borralas Cure Moon (discusión) 14:21 28 nov 2012 (UTC) Hola cure moon si las hago pero me das un poco mas de tiempo en serio no puedo esta ni la siguiente semana como en dos porrfa Ely Martinez (discusión) 02:17 29 nov 2012 (UTC) No te preocupes te dejare todo el tiempo que quieras solo quería saber si tenias intención de editarlas pero no te preocupes porque tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. Por cierto empezad a pensar entre todas una nueva encuesta y decid la pregunta y las opciones aquí: Ideas para la wikia, ya que empieza un nuevo mes y tenemos que hacer una nueva encuesta ;) Cure Moon (discusión) 14:26 29 nov 2012 (UTC) Estaba pensando ¿cual es tu hada favorita? o ¿que pelicula es tu favorita? Ely Martinez (discusión) 02:32 30 nov 2012 (UTC) Creo que pondré lo de las películas Cure Moon (discusión) 13:42 30 nov 2012 (UTC) pero cambiando de tema podria ayudarte a editar los caps de smile y algunos de fresh?Ely Martinez (discusión) 16:58 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Pues hombre estaria mejor que primero editaras las páginas de las temporadas que has hecho, no solo ponerles imágenes sino ponerles más edición, ya he dicho varias veces que deben tener la misma estructura que las demás páginas de temporadas, así que cuando termines de editarlas puedes empezar sobre todo con Fresh o si te has visto Yes!5 GoGo preferiria que empezaras por esa o me ayudaras con Yes!5Cure Moon (discusión) 19:54 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Si lo hare pero solamente queria ayudarte me imagino que editar los caps no es tan facil y queria darten una ayuda Ely Martinez (discusión) 20:03 2 dic 2012 (UTC) bueno fresh y smile ya estan listas tanto cures como la redaccion de la serie Ely para la página de Yes! 5 GoGo, metete en la temporada de Yes!5 (la precuela) y copia la información de la cures para que así sea la misma Cure Moon (discusión) 23:20 6 dic 2012 (UTC) Ok me puedes decir usagui-ne Ely Martinez (discusión) 23:32 6 dic 2012 (UTC) Asi esta bien Ely ;) solo te falta poner a Coco y Natts que también puedes sacarlos de Yes!% Cure Moon (discusión) 11:12 7 dic 2012 (UTC) Ely podrías decirme si en tu pestaña de arriba te sale algo diferente que no sean los dos corchetes de la wiki? Cure Moon (discusión) 16:30 15 dic 2012 (UTC pues is me sale algo diferente Ely Martinez (discusión) 16:36 15 dic 2012 (UTC) Es una especie de circulo rosa con un corazon blanco? Cure Moon (discusión) 16:39 15 dic 2012 (UTC) no te entiendo Ely Martinez (discusión) 16:41 15 dic 2012 (UTC) Dime que te sale en la pestaña, digo que si es una especie de circulo rosa con un corazón blanco dentro Cure Moon (discusión) 16:44 15 dic 2012 (UTC) si si lo es Ely Martinez (discusión) 16:45 15 dic 2012 (UTC) Ah vale de acuerdo ;) Cure Moon (discusión) 16:46 15 dic 2012 (UTC) Ely he borrado la pagina de las Mirage Pretty Cure porque en realidad no son Pretty Cure, son las antigua Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki y Yuri y son creadas para ver si merecen el Espejo HeartCatch, en todo caso habría que ponerles un apartado en la pagina de Blossom y sus compañeras Cure Moon (discusión) 11:40 7 ene 2013 (UTC) Por cierto se me olvido decirte que ya no hace falta que me avises con lo de los episodios, ya me he dado cuenta que los terminas y le pones dedicacion ;) Cure Moon (discusión) 20:46 7 ene 2013 (UTC) Ely he puesto en proteccion algunas paginas de Doki Doki (la de la temporada, Rosetta, Sharuru y Dabyi) ya que no paraban de cambiarle el nombre, si quieres añadir cualquir cosa me lo dices y las desbloqueo Cure Moon (discusión) 16:33 10 ene 2013 (UTC) Me rindo, las Mirage Pretty Cure si son Pretty Cure lamento haber borrado tu pagina antes Cure Moon (discusión) 21:11 15 ene 2013 (UTC) Hola, Ely Martinez. Ninguna molestia, aunque sólo como una sugerencia podrías añadir el listado de canciones para que la información sea lo más completa posible. Yo aún sigo trabajando con los álbumes musicales de la primera temporada, así que me tomará un largo tiempo para alcanzar Smile PreCure!. Un saludo. RogiCadez (discusión) 04:47 19 ene 2013 (UTC) Hola Ely veras quería comentarte dos cuestiones a ver que te parecen: 1: Como Doki Doki Pretty Cure comienza la semana que viene quiero intentar hacer los capitulos cuando salgan lo digo por si no te importa y tal 2: La encuesta de Febrero será de las mascotas femeninas pero he pensado que para Marzo podríamos hacer como una especie de batalla de Pretty Cure, es decir, por ejemplo, Cure Berry contra Cure Peace y a ver quien cree la gente que ganaría pero todavía no estoy muy segura de como hacerlas (no se si por temporadas, aleatorio o por cures lideres, secundarias y demás, por no hablar de si habrá repesca y todo eso) así que era para ver que te parecia la idea y ver que opinas PD: Lo cierto es que me reconcomo mucho la cabeza ya lo se, no me lo tengais en cuenta XDCure Moon (discusión) 17:53 29 ene 2013 (UTC) Gracias si necesito ayuda te lo dire Ely :) En lo de las batallas he pensado en hacerlo como tú dices, primero por grupo y quizas empiece con Smile, estoy pensando en Cure Happy contra Cure Beauty pero si se te ocurre otra cosa dimelo Cure Moon (discusión) 12:50 30 ene 2013 (UTC) Muchas Gracias n.n Ely ya has leído mi Fanfiction?? kelly-chan 06:00 3 abr 2013 (UTC) Usuario: Animelovefan Sii. Me encanta SeeU es muy mona. Kelitanime (discusión) 12:13 18 abr 2013 (UTC) Thank you Ely-chan, ya esta puesto el episodio ;) Cure Moon (discusión) 13:42 19 abr 2013 (UTC) Tus Fandubs ._. Es irónico... te encantan las azules y blancas y haces fandubs de las amarillas.... Animelovefan Buenas noticias, hablé con SakuraMiya y dijo que ella no dejaba que escribieran cosas no oficiales en sus wikis, pero me devolvió el contenido tal vez lo publique en fanfiction también kelly-chan 01:08 29 may 2013 (UTC) Ely, la traducción (según google y yo) sería: Labial del Beso de Amor. (al parecer Rouge es sinónimo en inglés de Lipstick) kelly-chan 03:53 4 jul 2013 (UTC)